A do over
by The Cream In My Coffee
Summary: A post ep for Probable Cause. Castle wants a 'do over', he is still not satisfied with his colleagues reaction towards 'caskett' basically humour and fluff. Just give it a shot, you might just enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys, so I just watched probable cause and I don't think any fan can survive that bucket load of feels so I decided to write about it. It was an intense episode, what with the team finding out about caskett, the framing of castle… gahhh. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this. Reviews are much loved __ Castillions forever. All rights belong to the amazing Andrew. and ABC._

_Tumblr : the-little-green-popsicle_

Kate buttoned her blouse, she had drove back to her loft for a quick change of clothes, Castle insisting to follow, he was in the shower freshening up,after a few more hours of searching for the body, the team called it a day, everyone was exhausted but there was still paperwork to be completed. Kate sighed, running her fingers through her hair. She was still pretty shaken up with the whole thing. It hadn't struck her just _how _close she was in loosing Castle, he could have _died _on that bridge, _she _could have died too. _Castle shot Tyson. He saved her life. Again. _

Rick stood under the shower, feeling the hot water beat against his back. Despite everything that happened, Rick still could not feel at peace, he wasn't satisfied with this yet, it was not over. He was terrified; Tyson had told him that he _watched _him. _How ? _Countless thoughts swirled around his head. Reluctantly, he got out of the shower, towelling himself dry. He pulled on his clothes mechanically and stepped out of the bathroom. Kate was sitting on the edge of her bed, fidgeting with her watch. She spun around when she heard Castle flick the bathroom switch.

"That was a long one." Said Kate, standing up and walking towards Rick, "yeah, sorry about that, I guess I'm still not over this all yet." "Hey, don't ever apologise for anything like that. It was traumatising, I get it." Said Kate, her hands in his hair " Kate, I just…" "Castle, don't, please it's over. As far as we know he's dead, you saved my life." She said, pulling him closer towards her. Rick sighed, resting his hands on her waist. He gazed at the breath taking lady standing far too far away for his liking, pulling her even closer he kissed her softly. "Castle," said Kate after a few more kisses. "Castle." She said , pulling away, "Ryan, he knew all along about us."

"What?" said Rick, genuinely shocked? "Yeah, and Espo and now Lanie" " How did they react?" asked Castle. "Honestly, they didn't really seem that happy, Lanie squealed for a few seconds, Espo and Ryan, well nothing happened, but given the circumstances I suppose it was only natural for them to react like that." "Damn." Said Rick, the disappointment clearly showing, he kissed her again before pulling apart "but Beckett, we're _Caskett_" he said, emphasising the word. Kate smiled affectionately. " I just, it's just that I wish we had some sort of do over. You know to tell them that we are dating in a grand manner, well at least grander than that." Kate giggled, "shut up."

Kate insisted on dropping Castle of at his loft, saying that he had to go home to his family. She was back at the precinct by midday and immediately started on the mountain of paperwork. " Yo, Beckett." Said Esposito, plopping himself on Castle's chair. " Hey," said Kate, her fingers running across the keyboard in a flash. "How are you hanging?" he asked, fingering one of her many tiny desk trinkets, " yeah, good… I'm fine, I just, sorry Espo, I've got tons of paperwork, so do you…." "Not me, I'm done." Kate looked up, surprised. " What?" "Yeah, I had a good 3 hours or so to complete it, when you and writer boy went back to 'freshen up'"

Kate eyed her colleague, "No, it wasn't like _that,_ me and Castle had blood on our clothes. So yeah, whatever dirty idea you got going on in your mind, erase it." Esposito grinned, "Hey Beckett, where's lover boy?" asked Ryan, speaking a little too loud for her liking. Beckett sighed dramatically, "Okay guys…" she said exhaling. "You are acting like little kids, I'm starting to wish that I never told you about me and Castle."

"For the record, Beckett, you never did tell us you guys were dating, it took a body in the Hamptons and 3XK for us to find out the truth "Yeah Beckett, exactly when, were you planning to tell us?" asked Esposito. "We were planning to tell you soon guys, I'm sorry I lied, I just couldn't risk having, you know…" she said, gesturing towards Gates office "find out." "Okay, fine… we get it. But we are gonna need some details." Said Ryan, pulling a chair towards her desk" "Yup, how's the ruggedly handsome writer like behind closed doors?" asked Esposito, Kate scoffed at the ridiculousness of the situation "Look, don't get your pigtails all twisted boys. Now scoot, I've got actual work to get done."

_AN : yeah I know, it's rather short. However thanks for reading all the same… Chapter two will be uploaded by tomorrow; I have a school function tonight so I won't have time to write. Let's just point out just how amazing Stana and Nathan were in that episode, I mean they always are, but this time they were like phenomenal. _


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N : Hey guys, so I came up with this fan fic, mainly because of my love for these supporting characters….Don't get me wrong, I am completely obsessed with all the caskett love that's going around just as much as all of you, but I just feel that we don't get enough Lanie time, she is an amazing character and I feel that her relationship with Espo is something worth exploring into more.. _

_So basically this is a Lanie based fan fic, one-shot for now, however if requested I will try my best to extend it… Please R&R, _

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these extraordinary characters, they strictly belong to the genius Andrew. and ABC (anyway if I did, I probably would have not written this XD )_

_Xoxo D _

_tumblr : the-little-green-popsicle_

* * *

Lanie unlocked the door of her apartment and stepped inside, it had been an extremely draining day at the precinct, five bodies had arrived and she had been busy with autopsies and paperwork for the whole time. Closing the door behind her and making sure to lock it, she sighed, running her fingers through her hair, Lanie made her way to the fridge, it was empty… just like she predicted. Not only was she now starving but her fridge had run out of food too, urghhh, that was just great..

Lanie had just finished freshening up when she heard a knock on the door, she dragged her tired feet to the front door and was surprised to see the guest who was hidden behind a large box of take-away pizza, " Javi ?"

"What are you doing here?" said Lanie opening the door wider to allow Javier to enter. "Delivering you a cheese and tomato, pepperoni flavoured dinner." Replied Javier In a matter-of-fact manner. "Yeah, I can see that, but why the hell would you wanna do that?" "Because, I was hungry and I ordered pizza and I knew your fridge would be empty so I came here to share my dinner with you." Said Javier, placing the box on the kitchen counter.

Lanie looked at the box, she could feel the saliva in her mouth oozing out, licking her lips discreetly, she faced the detective who was busying himself with setting the table. "I bet some wine would make this taste even better."

* * *

The duo had devoured the pizza in a few minutes and were currently sipping their glasses of wine, "So..." said Lanie, taking a quick sip, "How are things going on between you and Ryan?" "Great, it's gonna take a while to patch things up completely, however we will definantly work things out." Replied Javier, his thumbs fiddling with the empty glass. Ever since the break up, things between Lanie and him had been slightly awkward but they were getting better by each day. Lanie stood up and gathered the empty box, she held out one arm to Javi, "You know, I've got a bottle of beer in the fridge, you can help yourself to that if you want, I know you are not the greatest fan of wine." Javier grinned, handing the empty glass to Lanie.

" Oh hell no !" laughed Lanie, they were catching up on things when Esposito mentioned about the ' caskett' rumour that was circling around the precinct . "I'm serious! Detective Hastings spotted Beckett and Castle holding hands on the way up to the precinct, I told her that was just an optical illusion, I mean, come on man, if they were dating, I am pretty sure Castle and his big ego would have flown the signs announcing the news by now right ?"

Lanie took a sip, "They are totally together, I've seen this post-sex glow from Kate since the beginning of last week, I pressed her for details and she shot me down, and the best part was, Castle wasn't even jealous." Esposito softly shook his head. "This reminds me of when we were trying to hide our relationship." Lanie cleared out her throat; smiling softly, all the memories flooding her mind. Esposito carried on joking about the couple's useless efforts of hiding their new form of partnership with Lanie only half listening; her mind still spinning with thoughts.

* * *

Lanie pushed the labelled autopsy file into one of the vacant drawers. Taking a deep breath, she shut her eyes, exhausted from the day before. Esposito had left her place at around 11 and Lanie spent the next hour or so, catching up on the dishes before finally hitting the hay. "Lanie?" Her eyes flapped back opened, oh_, Thank goodness, _she thought, it was only Beckett. "Hey girl, what's up ?" said Lanie, trying to hold it all together. " Lanie, you look terrible, did you not get any sleep last night ?" said Beckett, her kind eyes bearing into Lanie. "You know me, I was busy…." Her hands busying themselves with rearranging the files, "Lanie, come on, it's me." Said Beckett, Lanie turned her attention towards the brunette, "I'm tired, nothing new…" " We're friends Lanie, you know you can talk to me about anything and everything…" replied Beckett almost immediately.

"Yeah, we are, but the last time I recalled us 'talking about everything and anything' you didn't mention about you and writer boy." Snapped Lanie, Beckett sighed, she knew it. She had known it all along, she should have told Lanie about her and Castle from the beginning; it was only going to blow up in her face anyway. "Lanie…" "No, I don't wanna hear it. When I get back in order, we'll open the bubbly to celebrate, but right now, I'm exhausted, so please Kate, just go." Beckett stepped closer to her friend, gently pulling her arm, "Hey, let's bring you home okay? You really need to rest." Lanie shrugged her off, "Nuh-uh, I aint going anywhere, I'm good, please just let it go." Beckett sighed, Lanie was being her typical stubborn self, and there was nothing she could do about it. Beckett knew the only person that could possibly help her was Esposito, she pulled out her phone and made the quick call, he answered almost immediately. "Yo Beckett, What's up" "Espo, hey… Lanie needs you." That was all she had to say.

* * *

A/N: _So what do you think? It's just a short thing I came up with, I'm loving season 5, however, I feel that Lanie should really get more screen time; I love it when Lanie and Beckett have their girly conversations! _

_Thanks for reading ! _


End file.
